Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel composition of matter and to fuel compositions containing same which exhibit carburetor detergency and inhibit or prevent the accumulation and build-up of carbon deposits in the combustion chamber of a spark ignited internal combustion engine.
The presence of carbon deposits in the combustion chamber of an engine interferes with the operating efficiency of the engine. The heated carbon deposits tend to serve as an unwanted ignition source causing pre-ignition of the fuel. In addition, these carbon deposits tend to reduce the available combustion space in the chamber causing, as an end result, an increase in the octane requirement of an engine (ORI).
The pre-ignition phenomenon is caused by the hot accumulated carbon deposits which cause an early ignition of the fuel-air mixture. Because the fuel is burned in an uncontrolled fashion, the engine will tend to knock. Under these conditions, the energy of combustion is not being effectively harnessed. Moreover, a prolonged period of pre-ignition can cause stress fatigue and wear in vital parts of the engine.
The octane requirement increase phenomenon is caused by accumulated carbon deposits which reduce the available space in the combustion chamber during the compression of the fuel-air mixture. As a result, a higher than design compression ratio is obtained and higher octane fuels are required for the engine to run satisfactorily. However, higher octane fuels are expensive and it would be advantageous if the deposition of carbon deposits in the combustion chamber of the engine could be reduced or prevented.
Heretofore, there has been no satisfactory method for preventing both pre-ignition and octane requirement increase in an internal combustion engine. However, with the instant invention, applicant have discovered motor fuel additives which by preventing or reducing the accumulation of carbon deposits in the combustion chamber effectively prevent both pre-ignition and octane requirement increase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motor fuel additive which will prevent or reduce the accumulation of carbon deposits in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a motor fuel composition which will inhibit or prevent engine misfiring or engine knock.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a motor fuel composition having good carburetor detergency properties.